The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program, capable of obtaining an image with a less noise through a filtering process.
In the past, an infinite impulse response (IIR) filter has been known as a filter for reducing a noise of an image.
Further, there has been proposed a technique for performing a filtering process of a combination of a temporal filter and a spatial filter to reduce a noise of an image (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-299181). In this technique, based on a result of detection of a motion of an image, any one of a result of noise reduction using a temporal direction of an image, i.e., a correlation between frames, and a result of noise reduction using a spatial direction of an image, i.e., a correlation between lines, is output as a result of the filtering process.
Accordingly, it is possible to obtain a greater noise reduction effect compared to a technique for using only one of the temporal filter and the spatial filter.